Sound The Bugle
by Sleep Warrior
Summary: He could barely believe that less than two months ago they had all been happy and thriving...how quickly life changed. DxS mentioned.


Yes, I'm back with another one-shot. This has been eating at me for quite a while, so I decided I'd better write it up. I hope you guys like it! And I know, there are a lot of fics out there based on this song, but it's too good of an idea for me to pass up. Warning: Very sad. But I'll let you guys decide what you think of it. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom or the song "Sound the Bugle"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silent tears flowed from his cerulean eyes, coursing down his pale face and falling to the ground unchecked. He floated above the remains of Casper High, letting the destruction and desolation seep in. He could barely believe that less than two months ago they had all been happy and thriving; they had all been alive. How quickly life could change. Vlad had shown up once again, angrier that he'd ever been before and finally a full ghost. He'd killed himself to become more powerful, and he'd brought the Fright Knight's army to spread rampant destruction in Amity Park. Nothing and no one had been spared.

_Sound the bugle now—play it just for me_

It had all begun on a bright summer's day; Danny, Tucker, and Sam had just finished watching a new horror movie when Danny's ghost sense went off. Before Danny could even go ghost, the invasion began, with Vlad silently and smugly overseeing it all. He'd exposed Danny quickly, but instead of shunning him like Vlad had planned, the town embraced him and his help. They had done everything they could to help him fight Vlad.

_As the seasons change—remember how I used to be_

But they were gone now, his family, his friends, his schoolmates—Vlad had spared none from his wrath. He'd offered to leave Amity Park on one condition—that Danny join him and become his apprentice. But Danny knew better; Vlad might have spared Amity, but he would have forced Danny to help him conquer the world.

_Now I can't go on—I can't even start_

He'd killed Jack after Danny's first refusal to join him. But Vlad wouldn't take no for an answer and Tucker had been next, then Jazz and then even Maddie. Last was Sam. He watched as her stubborn defiance stayed with her until the end, calmly accepting the fate Vlad had made for her. He killed them all without remorse, buried so deeply in his hatred that he hadn't even flinched when Maddie cried out in pain as he killed her.

_I've got nothing left—just an empty heart_

He was exhausted; he had spent the last month fighting almost nonstop, trying to save as may people as he could, but Vlad always managed to kill twice as many as Danny could save. There weren't much left of Amity Park; those who could had fled and the few lone buildings still standing were too ragged to be inhabitable. Danny had tried to take out all of his anger and sorrow out on the army, but there were too many. He'd destroyed thousands, yet barely even dented their numbers.

_I'm a soldier—wounded so I must give up the fight_

The old, torn-down school now served as the only refuge for the survivors, a small ghost shield surrounding the rubble. He could see a few people huddled around the slight warmth that the small fires produced but he didn't recognize any of them. Everyone he'd ever known was gone, even Lancer and Dash. Anyone that could have helped with the fighting was gone; he was the only one standing between Vlad and world domination.

_There's nothing more for me—lead me away…_

_ Or leave me lying here_

Danny let out a disheartened sigh. He had no urge to fight anymore; everything and everyone he'd ever loved was gone. The few people that remained had stayed of their own choice; they'd had the chance to leave long ago. And the government's ghost fighting squad had arrived a few days earlier. They didn't need him anymore.

_Sound the bugle now—tell them I don't care_

Every possible option he could take would leave him alone and miserable. If he ran away, he'd have to start a new life without anyone he'd ever known, but if he stayed and fought he'd probably die and end up as a full ghost, forever doomed to protect Amity and its citizens with no chance of ever seeing his family and friends again.

_There's not a road I know—that leads to anywhere_

The sun had already sunk down behind the rubble that formed the horizon, and Danny felt a deep sense of detachment as the last rays of light disappeared. Everyone was gone—his light, his protection. His parents, sister and friends had always been there for him, fighting ghosts alongside him and guiding him when he felt lost. But they were gone now, dead. And it was all because of Vlad. He couldn't even get revenge; there were too many ghosts for him to face. He didn't know any of the people he protected, his ties to his hometown had been severed long ago. There was nothing to hold him to Amity anymore.

_Without a light I fear that I will—stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down—decide not to go on_

Suddenly, a light breeze picked up, swirling around the dejected halfa. His face brightened slightly as he inhaled the lilac-scented air. Lilacs reminded him of Sam—the color of her eyes, the smell of her hair. He drank in the familiar scent, tears streaming down his face once more.

_Then from on high—somewhere in the distance_

A small lavender petal fluttered in front of his face, and he plucked it out of the air. Curiosity took hold of him; there weren't any flowers in Amity anymore. A small laugh caught his attention, and he floated down a bit to see where it had come from. He saw a small girl, only about four or five years old, playing with a lilac near the edge of the darkened camp. She had short black hair and ice blue eyes, but when Danny looked closer, he realized that she looked just like Sam. The girl had the same determined fire simmering in her eyes, the same love of nature obvious as she carefully tried to plant the flower in the hard, cold ground. She could have been Sam's daughter. A small whisper escaped Danny's lips.

"Sam."

_There's a voice that calls—remember who you are_

The little girl looked up at his soft exclamation, a huge smile lighting her face as she saw him.

"Hi, Mr. Danny. Could you help me plant this flower?" She walked over to where he'd set down on the ground, the flower still clutched in her small hands. A strong feeling of sadness and loss swept over Danny as the girl toddled over to him, looking up at him with her beautiful azure eyes. Kneeling down, Danny pulled the girl closer.

"What's your name?" he quietly asked. A sullen look fell onto her soft, pretty features.

"Lilith. But if you ever call me that I'll punch you in the face. You can call me Lil." Danny gasped in shock. Lilith…that was the name Sam loved so much, the name she had wanted to give her first daughter. Sam…what would she think if she could see him now? Lil tugged on his hazmat suit, bringing his attention back to her.

"Mr. Danny, are you okay?" she asked. Smiling, Danny pointed to the flower.

"Where'd you find that? It's very beautiful." Lil smiled brightly at him and twirled the drooping flower between her fingers.

"A pretty lady gave it to me before the last ghost attack. She told me she liked my name, but I told her she must be crazy. She had pretty eyes—they looked like the flower." Danny looked down at the flower in her hand, once again losing himself in grief. She had to have meant Sam. No one else had eyes the color of lilacs. Only Sam. She had held that very flower, had given it to the girl who now sat in front of him. She wasn't totally gone; a part of her was still with him. He'd been so caught up in self pity that he'd lost sight of what was truly important.

_If you lose yourself—your courage soon will follow_

A large yawn escaped from Lil's mouth and she leaned her head against Danny's chest. She looked up at him with her blazing eyes, eyes that looked just like his. She could very well have been his daughter, and he would have thought so if he hadn't known better.

"Mr. Danny, would you keep my flower for me? Will you keep it safe?" She held the drooping flower up to him, and he carefully took it from her.

"Of course. I'll keep it with me forever." She smiled sleepily at him and let her head drop, falling asleep almost immediately. Danny slowly picked her up and carried her to the nearest fire, wrapping her in a nearby blanket. He bent down and softly kissed her forehead, taking one last moment to gaze down at her peaceful form.

_So be strong tonight—remember who you are_

"Thank you, Lil." He whispered. "You made me remember." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small locket that had once been Sam's. Inside was a picture of him, Sam, and Tucker, happily laughing together. He placed it in her small hand, and she grasped it tightly. He placed another kiss on her forehead before flying off towards the destroyed city, ready to face his fate.

_Ya you're a soldier now—fighting in a battle _

_To be free once more…_

_ Ya that's worth fighting for. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. I would really like to know what you guys thought of this. Thanks!


End file.
